With the advent of more robust electronic systems, advancements of electronic devices are becoming more prevalent. Electronic devices can provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Handheld electronic devices can include mobile stations such as cellular telephones, smart telephones, PDAs, laptop computers, and desktop computers.
Such electronic devices allow the user to enter data for text messages, email messages, address books, calendars, task lists, word processing documents, and other similar text files. However, the keys of the keyboard can become stuck. For example, if the device is stored in the pocket of a user or in the purse or handbag of the user, the keys of the keyboard can become stuck. When this happens, the stuck keys can continue to send inputs to the processor for dialing numbers, typing letters in a text message or email, or initializing other applications or functions associated with the stuck key, thereby wasting processor resources. When a key is stuck, other keys of the keyboard may not be available for actuation. Consequently, battery power is consumed due to the key being stuck because the device is continuously and constantly scanning the keyboard for pressed keys and inputting messages corresponding to the pressed keys. Typically, the device cannot enter a sleep mode or lower power mode because the key is stuck and continuously sending messages corresponding to pressed keys to the processor of the device. For example, because the pressed key is continuously sending messages to the processor, the device can continue sending power to the display screen which consumes the battery power of a handheld electronic device.